


A Matter of Timing

by needleyecandy



Series: Rings [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hand Jobs, M/M, Seduction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been teasing Thor for as long as he's known his brother wanted him.</p>
<p>Of course, Loki wants him back, and things can only stay <em>teasing</em> for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts).



> For Radiatorfromspace, who asked *ages* ago for a sequel. It's been half-done for nearly that long, and now at last, here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki was sprawled out on his bed, a can of grape soda on the corner of his desk, juuuuust in reach if he stretched. His backpack, still loaded with slightly outdated textbooks, laid abandoned in the corner behind the door. There wasn't much homework, this first weekend of sophomore year, and Radiata Stories had just come out that Tuesday. He fully planned to spend his weekend doing nothing else. 

The sharp rap on the door startled him, making his thumb slip. "You fucked up my kick!" he yelled through the door. 

The door opened and Thor came in. "Sorry," he said with a grin. 

"No, you're not," Loki said. 

Thor picked up the other controller and paused the game. "Hey," Loki protested. 

"I just thought you might want to do something more fun than hole up by yourself." 

_Ah._ That was it, at fucking last. Thor had been watching him for ages. His brother's eyes had been so heavy, searing straight through his clothes, coating every inch of his skin. Thor's room was closer to the bathroom (Loki took some comfort in the fact; while Thor, as the elder, got the bigger bedroom, he also had to listen to the squeak of pipes), and he had taken to casually leaving his door open when Loki was in the shower. Loki, in turn, switched from wearing a bathrobe to a towel around his hips, leaving it low and loose as though it might fall away with a single step. He made sure to hide the safety pin that kept it taut around him. 

In truth, Loki wanted Thor just as much as Thor wanted him. Maybe more. It was impossible not to. But Loki could be patient when he wanted to be. Thor was the golden child, the one who got to do everything because he was older, while Loki was constantly told _wait_. The one who had everyone wanting him, who had even the teachers wrapped around his little finger. Making Thor - Thor who got everything he wanted - be the one to wait... it was delicious. Loki could feel the weight of his brother's gaze and he loved every second.

Loki had started growing his hair out over the summer so that he would have locks to flirtatiously twirl. It was almost past his ears now, and he could tell how much Thor liked it from the way he always tousled it just a little too long. Sometimes Thor would say something to him on his way back to his room (always after, never before his shower) and he would pause as if in thought, sucking on his fingertip as though Thor's words demanded concentration. Thor's eyes would go heavy and dark and after he went back to his room Loki would hear him close his door. 

He'd stolen a tube of mascara a few days ago, and had just put some on, testing how it made his lashes even longer. Perfect for meeting Thor's lustful gaze with a wide gaze and an innocent blink. He hadn't actually expected this to be the night, though. True, their parents were at the opera until late, but Thor had had what looked (not that Loki would admit to watching) like a particularly brutal day at practice. Here he was, though, skin still glowing and damp from the shower, still smelling like limes and musk from his shower gel. 

Loki shrugged. "What's more fun?" he asked. 

"A race," Thor said, holding up a stopwatch. 

"I'm _not_ going outside, Thor. It's still like eighty-five out there." A petulant flare of lashes punctuated his words. As though he really thought that was what Thor meant. 

"Not that kind of race. A race to see how long we can last. When you get with a girl, you need to be able to hold it back," Thor explained. 

Loki was so tempted to drag it out, to ask more questions and make Thor keep talking, make Thor keep squirming, but Thor smelled so good and he looked so good and then a drop of water fell from his hair and ran down his neck and Loki couldn't help watching it and thinking of his tongue there instead. He shrugged. "Okay," he said. 

Fuck, he could _see_ Thor's pupils dilate. He wondered if his were doing the same. He had a mirror on his wall, but it was too high to see his reflection unless he stood up. 

"I'll go first, if you want. Show you how to do it," Thor offered. As though Loki didn't know. As though Loki hadn't spent hours in his room, hands exploring his body, ear pressed to the wall listening as his noiser brother did the same. 

"Okay," Loki said again. "How do we start?" 

"We have to get undressed," Thor said, but he stayed sitting on the side of Loki's bed as Loki stood and stripped. He tried to do it casually - _no big deal, it's just my brother_ \- but he couldn't help teasing a little. Pulling his shirt up with a single finger, letting the triangle of smooth white skin above his jeans grow larger until he tugged it over his head. His jeans followed, unzipped and shoved down and kicked away, until he had nothing left but his snug knit boxers. He bent over from the waist, keeping his legs straight as he slid them down. He'd practiced this bit in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, and he knew how good he looked doing it. He glanced up through his extra-long, extra-black lashes to look at Thor. His brother was sitting and staring, his jaw just a little bit loose. "Aren't you undressing too?" he asked. 

"Oh. Yeah," Thor said, jumping up. 

Thor's shirt was a button-down, worn and soft and perfect for stripping without taking his eyes off Loki. As Loki straightened, he watched Thor. His brother's face when he saw Loki's cock was something he would remember forever. 

Thor was already half-hard. Loki was sorely tempted to say something, but he held his tongue. As with patience, it was something he could do when he really wanted. "So I just lie down?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Thor said. His low voice had gone rough with want, and if they didn't start soon Loki was going to get hard from the sound. 

Loki flopped back down onto his bed. "Okay, I'm ready," he said. 

"Do you have any lotion or anything?" Thor asked him. 

Loki rolled over to reach into his desk drawer. He could feel Thor's eyes on his ass and wondered how long it would take before they got to that. 

"Here," he said, holding out the bottle. Thor had to shake it down a few times before he could get anything out. 

"Been busy?" Thor asked with a smirk. 

"Shut up, I can hear you through the wall," Loki said. 

There wasn't really any good way of playing that off, so Thor ignored it. Well, he tried to. Loki could see his cheeks redden as he turned away to set down the bottle. 

When Thor turned back, his face was raw. All the self-assurance, all the aura of popularity, all the golden god of high school was gone, and he was simply _Thor_ , a teenage boy, not all that much older than Loki, and he looked scared. 

"You're sure you want to? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want. No pressure," Thor told him. 

"It's just practice. Don't worry about it," Loki said. 

Loki knew every bit as well as Thor did that it was far more than that, but his words were enough for Thor to continue. 

"Okay. Well, here goes," Thor said. He started the stopwatch and reached out far too slowly. Both of them forgot how to breathe in the moments before their skin met. And then Thor touched him, and he gasped just as hard as Loki. Thor's eyes flashed up to Loki's. Loki nodded. _Yes, it's still okay. I still want it._

Thor's hand was treacherous. There was no other explanation for his languid pace, running his finger down the length, back up, following the thick vein down the shaft, tracing the tiny ones. He could feel his cock responding, swelling against his thigh, growing hot. The head was still hidden, and Loki shook with how badly he needed it touched. He gritted his teeth when Thor wrapped his fingers around it, willing himself into silence. Slow, easy pumps brought it to fullness. He glanced down to find that the head was almost completely bared, and watched, almost drowsy with desire, as Thor carefully eased the foreskin the rest of the way back and ran his fingertip in a circle around the thick ridge at the back of the head. He finished with a delicate stroke down the frenulum that made Loki cry out. 

It was all _so_ much like he had pictured it. He had never come to thoughts of anything other than his brother. He occasionally brought himself to thoughts of Thor's mouth on him, or to the image of his brother on his back or on his knees, slick and open and moaning as Loki fucked him, but this was the one he used most often. It was easier to meld the feel of his own hands into the thought of Thor's. The result, though, was that the reality was achingly difficult to bear; having trained himself to respond to Thor and hands, his body knew exactly what to do. But Thor was breathing just as hard as he was, and the stopwatch was ticking. The longer he held out, the more desperate he made Thor, the less time it would take him to get him off when it was his turn. That was something worth waiting for, even if it meant squeezing his eyes and digging his nails into his palms and fighting the treacherous impulse to _let go._

Thor's hands were huge and hot. At first they were both on Loki's cock, teasing, tracing, feather-light fingers smearing over the slit and rougher thumbing across the head, and Loki himself was twisting, sweaty hair plastered to his face and hips thrusting wantonly into his brother's touch. 

When Thor settled into firm strokes, one determined fist sliding up and down the shaft and the lotion making the most deliciously coarse _wet_ sounds, he let his other hand begin to explore. It swirled up across Loki's stomach, his thumb tracing the narrow line of soft black hairs that had started to climb towards his belly button, and then higher, his finger slotting into the smooth valleys between Loki's ribs, before reaching his nipples. Loki held his breath as Thor began to tease one, then the other, and back, listening to how Thor's breath roughened with each flick across the dusky tips. Oh, _yes,_ Thor liked them. Loki liked them, too, but as good as it felt, it offered a distraction from what Thor was doing to his cock. He wouldn't make that mistake, when it was his turn. 

Thor made no mistake, though, when he trailed his hand back down. His fingers were slow, and still a little wet with lotion, and the anticipation was almost harder to resist than the moment when his palm came down over the head of Loki's cock, twisting and turning with each stroke, and then he forgot himself enough to start talking, encouraging, low murmurs telling Loki to _cum, cum for me baby, that's right, so good for me, you're so fucking hot little brother-_ and after all Loki had resisted, it was that, that _little brother,_ that he couldn't resist. 

Loki forgot all about the _hot orgasm face_ and _sexy orgasm noises_ he had planned, and he came with low guttural cries and his face contorted like fuck knows what and his eyes blinded by stars and blue and gold and somewhere in there were memories of Thor teaching him to ride a bike and kissing his skinned knees and he knew now what he had always suspected, that there would never be anyone else for him. 

When Loki came back to himself he looked up at Thor through his lashes; they were matted and spidery now, the mascara was shit, but Thor didn't seem to notice. His brother's eyes were glazed, and his lips were red and swollen from biting them. _This is how he will look after we have kissed,_ Loki thought. "Twelve minutes, thirty-seven seconds," Thor said, holding up the stopwatch in a shaky hand. "Not bad for a first try." 

Loki put his hand over Thor's and pushed down on Thor's pointer finger to reset it. "Ready?" he asked. 

Thor laid back and nodded. Loki ran a hand up his stomach, gathering his spill to use instead of the lotion. Thor swallowed hard as he watched. 

Loki smiled and pressed _start._


End file.
